


Fortune favours the bold

by Kafria



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafria/pseuds/Kafria
Summary: A series of scenes from the show - but this time, what if Ram were a little bolder? And what if King were a little braver?
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> So Blackangel105 commented on Not my boyfriend about Ram being bold and that sparked this little piece.

Ram’s sparse movements reduced to as little as he could manage as King slid into the space beside him, chatting happily to the other first years around the table as he got up to speed on the exact nature of the assignment and homework that was causing the four of them so much grief. Barely suppressed elation at this unexpected meeting battled with his dawning fear that he would still find picking his way through the work an arduous task. Kings presence provided as much distraction as his tutoring gave support. Ram would swear he could feel the warmth of Kings body, even though the senior had ensured to leave a small gap between them as he chattered on, greeting Phu and being introduced to the two new faces around the table. Ram suppressed a scowl when Phu told him to thank King, he was unlikely to get much done right now and King already knew that Ram was grateful for his help, at least he thought he did.

Allowing himself a break for the moment Ram took advantage of Kings lack of attention to examine him carefully, watching his hair fall across his face, until it became irritating enough that King made one of his never-ending futile attempts to lift it out of his way. It was the contained energy that was so appealing, he decided. King had that boundless energy of a kitten or puppy, but it was restrained, directed at this moment into helping others, but ready to burst forth when he got excited about something. It seemed to fuel his curiosity and interests. Being on the receiving end of that focus was all encompassing, for Ram at least it would seem. Kings hair fell again and Ram felt the urge to reach out and pull it back out of the way for him. That would let him see that smooth skin and animated face that was currently hidden from his view. His internal struggle was thankfully cut short when King brushed his hair back again.

He followed the movement of Kings lips even as the words were blocked by the whirling in his ears. He couldn’t deny his feelings any longer, but worry gnawed away at him. Was King yet another in a long list of people who had taken his reticence as a challenge, his interest in cracking the code of his silence and not in Ram himself. Habitual wariness, formed in the hurt of myriad disappointments demanded a careful investigation before Ram let himself get in too deep.

Leaning to his left, Ram gently shifted until his leg and side were pressed against King. A pause, a huff of breadth and then King continued his explanation to Phu. Ram moved again, making a half hearted attempt at looking through another question as a cover for leaning his arm against King. Another pause, a quizzical glance and then once again King returned to what he was doing. Ram searched for any further clues. Was that a faint blush, barely visible in the dim light cast from the nearby lampposts? Did each new gentle brush of his arm against Kings precipitate an almost inaudible hitch in his breathing?

Exhausting the queries of the other first years King finally turned to him to check how he was doing. Ram couldn’t fault Kings surprise when he noticed that not even the first problem was completed, especially as this was the same work King had started helping him with before. King launched into an explanation, but Ram couldn’t bring himself to pay attention, he had a far more important answer to find and he was determined to.

Looking down at his page he shifted it closer to himself, pretending to look closely at a question and comment King was making. Without hesitation the other man lent further into him, arm pressing into his chest as peered at the questions and continued making annotations. Ram pressed back, not giving any quarter, enjoying the contact and the warmth. He followed Kings flow of words, watching the pen float across the page, and reached out with his own, supposedly to start and make a note, but in actuality so he could brush his hand against the others. A definite hitch in breath this time, although Ram made sure his gaze was attached to the problem infront of him and nothing else. The sudden stillness held for a few seconds, before King clearly dismissed the incident and returned to his instruction. Ram nodded along, looking up occasionally until he was sure Kings was watching his face and bit his lip, in apparent concentration. Another pause, eyes drawn down, a slight swallow before he dragged his eyes away and back to the page.

Harrying Ram into getting started, King turned back to the others and checked on how they were doing too. Ram shifted, as if to stretch tired muscles, lifting his feet under the table and then brushing his foot against Kings as he replaced it, just as he was in mid explanation to Phu. Kings voice hitched in surprise, drawing a surprised look from all around the table. King glanced round, but pointedly not at Ram, before rushing on with what he had been saying before. Ram ducked his head down again to avoid the searching gaze when it eventually turned his way, listening instead to the advice King was giving him on the current problem in front of him, reminding him what he’d already done and also pointing out what was different in this particular question.

He waited until King looked up to check how well he was following on, latching onto his gaze as fiercely as he dare. He blatantly stared at the older man, a pointed look at Kings lips and a swipe of his tongue across his own. He watched the colour deepen on Kings face as his breaths turned shallow, pupils dilating as his gaze was trapped by the intensity in Rams own eyes. Ram counted 5, 10, 15, 20 seconds until King managed to drag himself from the daze and begin to make his excuses to escape.

Disappointment at his flight was quickly vanquished when Ram realised that the notes King was offering were for him alone, a token perhaps of how much he was in the other mans thoughts. He couldn’t hide his grin as his classmates complained at his good fortune, too busy watching King hurry away. He wasn’t alone in his awareness and interest, now he just needed to find the right time to act.


	2. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like P'King"
> 
> King had no idea how much Ram was beginning to like him.

_uld I give you more presents tomorrow so you’ll talk to me again?”_

_“I do talk.”_

_“I know, but not to me. Try again, say something.”_

_“Something.”_

_“No, not that, say something else.”_

_“Something else.”_

_“Are you trying to annoy me?”_

_“Are you trying to annoy me?”_

_“Come on.”_

_“Come on.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“I like P’king.”_

_“I like…”_

Ram stopped talking as he heard the words he had been about to say, heart racing. Avoiding Kings self satisfied expression at prompting a reaction Ram fixed his gaze to a distant pillar, biting down an urge to respond. King had no idea how much he was beginning to like him, as he invaded Rams days oblivious of the impact his teasing determination had.

“Why’d you stop? Or do you really like me?” King provoked, face alight in delight. The reaction more than he had hoped for, he tilted his head as he considered, caution thrown to the wind as he continued, cheeks bunching in suppressed enjoyment.“I like P’King,” he repeated, eyes dancing as they logged how firmly Ram had shut down his face to avoid agreeing with him.

“P’King is cute,” he elaborated, lips pursing in an effort not to outright giggle as Rams control slipped, face twitching momentarily, his gaze drawn back to King. Ram catalogued the expression in his rapidly expanding mental library of favourite King moments, wrenching his gaze away and wheeling his bike forward before he gave into the impulse to see how soft those pick lips were. He could hardly deny the statement when King was a walking, talking definition of the word.

“P’King is the nicest person in this world,” King went on, trailing after Ram.

Nice? Ram stopped and glared at King. Nice! Was that the best he could come up with? What a rubbish word. King was so much more than nice. Pushing a deep breath out as he made his decision, Ram propped his bike up and turned to King, backing him into the nearest pillar.

“Nice?” he asked, pausing toe to toe with the other man. Kings eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events. He’d wanted Ram to talk to him and who was Ram to deny him. “You’re so much more than nice,” he whispered conspiratorially, leaning in further. “I like P’King,” he belatedly agreed. “P’King is cute,” he added, lifting a hand to tuck errant strands of soft hair behind Kings ear. Swaying back slightly Ram allowed himself to meet Kings eyes, trying to read Kings response. Surprised? Definitely, but not uncomfortable. Kings gaze was open, trusting, waiting for more. Ram threw any remaining caution to the wind.

“P’King is kind, and clever. P’King pays attention, more than most people. P’King is cute and attractive. P’King is passionate about his plants. What else do you have a passion for?” he pondered, lifting a careful hand to Kings cheek, watchful for any sign of discomfort, that this was a step too far. Still finding none he cupped his cheek lightly, swiping his thumb to fro across the apple of Kings cheek, eyes fixed on the tongue tip darting out of Kings mouth to dampen dry lips. He followed the motion with his thumb, pulling down ever so slightly on the bottom lip, lost in this moment. King swallowed, but still made no move to break away. Ram felt his desire spike, an ache blooming in his chest as he added to his catalogue of images he wanted to remember, the flush of growing want on Kings face the latest addition.

“I like P’King,” he repeated, low and determined, brooking no argument, snuffing out any possibility of his meaning being misread. He closed his eyes and brought his forehead to rest against Kings, needing the contact, but fully aware that the final step needed to come from King. “I like you,” he breathed into the gap between them.

Dragging in a slightly ragged breath he closed his eyes and forced himself to step away and collect his bike, continuing his slow walk home.

King watched him go, rooted to the spot as he tried to think above the cacophony of noise from his racing heart thundering in his ears.

Ram liked him.

A twitch of his lips.

Ram called him cute.

Kings cheeks began to round, eyes lightening.

Ram called him attractive.

The grin burst forth, eyes crinkling in pure delight.

Ram called him passionate, showed his passion too.

King felt his cheeks heat, his chest tightened and tingles spread through his arms and toes as he relived the moment when Ram touched him. Opening his eyes he looked for Ram, frowning at how the distance had grown in these few short moments, the gap far too big for Kings liking. He launched himself away from the pillar, chasing after Ram and his bike.

“Hey! Wait! You can’t just say that and walk away. Cool Boy! Ram!” King hauled on the handlebars, bringing the bike to a stop and Rams attention back to him. King took in the slightly smug look on Rams face, a flare of fond irritation flooding through his limbs at this increasingly confident junior. When had he settled so far into their emerging relationship that he had the nerve to return Kings teasing. Refusing to back down King shook his head, reaching for Rams shirt and pulling him in.

“Words have consequences you know,” King taunted, locked onto the amusement twinkling in the depths of Rams eyes. Habitual silence hung over them, even as Rams gaze issued a hint of challenge. King shook his head slowly, lips pursing as he lifted his chin, a return of the provocation. He tugged Ram forward and joined their lips, moving slowly in a swipe of soft sensation. Breaking the contact King nudged his noise against Rams in a gentle greeting.

“Just to be clear I like N’Ram,” he said, surprising a chuckle out of the other.

“I thought you might,” Ram agreed, only to hear an inquiring hum. “The texts, pinching my sunglasses, the profile picture, grabbing my arm on the bike,” he listed off. King shook his head slightly.

“I haven’t exactly been subtle I guess.”

“But this is the absolute give away,” Ram noted, lifting a hand to Kings face and pulling him back in for another kiss and then another, peppering soft nibbles along Kings bottom lip until he broke away, needing to catch his breath. A grin stretched across his face as King chased the momentary retreat, narrowing the gap between them once again, leisurely tasting Rams mouth thoroughly, no millimetre escaping investigation. Breaking away and gasping in air, King joined their foreheads and pulled Ram closer, causing him to wince slightly as a handle bar dug into the bruise blossoming across his ribcage. King hurriedly apologised while trying to wrestle the bike from Ram and soothe the pain simultaneously. After an internal struggle King settled the bike against his legs, freeing both hands to reach for Ram and firmly lift the edge of his shirt to assess the damage.

“Idiot. That looks nasty” he chastised, “Let’s get you home and treated.” King grabbed the bike firmly in his grip, fixing Ram with a stare that refused argument. Discarding any inclination to protest as he took in the set of Kings jaw Ram turned in the direction of his flat, privately enjoying the warmth he felt at Kings determination to take care of him.


End file.
